


That Kind of Movie

by GaleWrites



Category: John Wick (Movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Charon is a dog lover, Charon is rooting for them, Eggsy loves dogs, Harry/Elton didn't last, I never realized how short Ian McShane is, M/M, Old Men In Love, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives, Winston can get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: Harry and Eggsy visit the New York Continental to renew the Kingsmen's treaty with the High Table. Harry reconnects with his ex, Winston, along the way.
Relationships: Harry Hart/Winston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	That Kind of Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



“Bloody hell, Harry. You mean to tell me that not only is the Illuminati real, but your boyfriend is one of them?” Eggsy, seated next to Harry in the back of a New York taxi, asked in an incredulous voice.

“First, they are not the Illuminati. They refer to themselves as the High Table, and they do not run the entire world. They’re more of an… underworld UN.” Harry sighed. “Secondly, I have not been involved with Winston forin many years. Our relationship is strictly professional.”   
  
“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy replied, entirely unconvinced. “That’s why you’ve checked your hair three times already since we left the airport.”   
  
“When meeting with a business associate you wish to impress, it is important to look one’s best.” Harry replied with a frown. “We are here to reestablish our contract with the Table. It is unwise to present a less than ideal front.”

“Well, then why’d you bring me?” He replied with a laugh. “Roxy does better at the looking polished and intimidating bit.”   
  
“Lancelot is a wonderfully skilled agent, but your cooperation with the Statesmen and your recent marriage make you a far more valuable ally in their eyes. Plus...” Harry frowned. “I would rather keep the connection with my personal life personal. The fewer people know, the better.”

“Aaaah, so this is because I covered for you with Elton, then.” Eggsy teased. “Well, alright. There are worse assignments than camping out at a posh hotel for a few days.”

“I would think you’d have would be tired of posh by now.” Harry teased back. “Didn’t your in-laws just leave last week?”

“This’ll be quiet, though.” Eggsy pointed out. “They’re a good lot, but Tilde and I have both been busting for some time alone. I asked her if she’d be okay with me leaving for a week and she asked if I was sure it’d only be one.” He laughed.   
  


Harry smiled. “I’ve heard often enough that an excellent marriage is one in which both parties appreciate the value of time alone as much as their time together.”

“At least when you’re a spy.” Eggsy agreed.    
  
The taxi pulled up to the hotel in question and parked in front of the grand looking steps. Harry slipped the driver a coin Eggsy would’ve liked to get a better look at, then the two men stepped out and retrieved their bags from the trunk.   
  
“Just in this way, we have to check in and I’d like to properly freshen up before diving into meetings.” Harry told him, waving for Eggsy to follow him up the stairs and through a very ornate lobby to the desk.

A tall, bald, black man in a suit just as snappy as Eggsy and Harry’s own smiled warmly at them as they approached. “Gentlemen, welcome to the Continental. Galahad, it is good to see you.”

Harry smiled back at him. “And it is good to see you, Charon. I’mMy title, however, is Arthur now, however. This,” He gestured toat Eggsy, “Is Galahad.”   
  


“Ah, of course. I had heard that you had been promoted after that… unpleasantness, last year.” Charon shook Harry’s hand, then Eggsy’s. “I have heard many fine things about you, Galahad. It is good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too.” Eggsy replied, glancing over to Harry to try and figure out who this person was.   
  


Charon smiled at him . “I am the Concierge here. Anything you need help with, you can come to me. Winston asked me to greet you both personally and inform you both that he is caught up in some urgent matters, and as such he will not be able to meet with you until tomorrow. In the meantime, you are free to enjoy any amenity or service we offer here.”   
  
“That’s fine.” Harry told him. “I hope all is well?”   
  
“Likely so. There is merely a minor… conflict of interest to be dealt with. Nothing to worry about.” Charon handed them each a key card. “You’re in 502 and 504. Next door to each other, and there’s a connecting door between. As a reminder, violence of any kind is strictly forbidden on Continental grounds. Please enjoy your stay and call me or come to my desk if you have need of anything at all.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you Charon, I am certain we shall.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Harry opted for a quiet night in, taking care of a bit of work in his room, Eggsy opted for a late night checking out the bars within the Continental as well as doing some exploring. The scale of the place reminded him of the Manor before it had been destroyed, if it had also been an upscale hotel. Being able to casually stroll from the arsenal to a bar seemed to Eggsy like a fantastic idea, and he’d gone to sleep that night considering trying to convince Harry that a Kingsman Hotel would be a good idea.

The next morning, Harry had knocked on the connecting door between their rooms at exactly 8 AM, right as Eggsy was shaving. He opened the door while wiping away the last specks of shaving cream. “Good morning, Harry. Are we having an early meeting?”   
  
“Good morning.” Harry nodded at him. “We’re meeting Winston in two hours, and I thought you might want to join me for breakfast. There are still things about the situation that I should explain.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 9:55, Harry and Eggsy stepped into a comfortable looking seating area on the roof of the hotel. Eggsy’s head was spinning with new information, but he stayed just as calm as Harry, scoping out the room before taking a seat to Harry’s right. For the moment, they were alone. Harry had told Eggsy with a fond smile that Winston was always precisely on time, and that did seem to be the case. That gave them a few minutes to settle in-and gave Harry one last time to straighten his already perfectly straight tie.

When Winston arrived, Eggsy was surprised to find that he was a short, leathery looking man in a stylishly rumpled suit that he knew must make Harry cringe. His long hair was nice enough, and he couldn’t deny there was something interesting about Winston’s mischievous smile, but Eggsy couldn’t quite see what Harry saw in him.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Winston said, smiling at them both. “I hope you’ve been enjoying my hotel.”

“Good morning, Winston.” Harry replied. Eggsy could tell he was the tiniest bit stiff, but it would be interesting to see if Winston noticed. “The Continental is lovely as always, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Though, if your room isn’t comfortable enough, I’d be happy to upgrade you.” Eggsy caught a hint of laughter in the offer. “Although I suppose we should talk business first, and pleasure later.”   
  
“I am only here for business.” Harry replied firmly. “I’ve no time for frivolity here. Rebuilding is my first and only priority.”   
  
“Oh, come now, Harry. Everyone needs to unwind sometimes.” Winston glanced over at Eggsy. “Your young man here had time to unwind last night. I’m sure you could spare an hour or two, at least.”

“Galahad had a free evening, as you were unavailable last night. I, on the other hand, had to reshuffle my responsibilities to accommodate the change in schedule.” Harry frowned at Winston.   
  
“Galahad? So formal. Do you think I don’t know who he is? You left him your house, Harry.” Winston laughed. “We’re all friends here, you don’t have to use code names.”

“Are we?” Eggsy piped up, raising an eyebrow at Winston. “That didn’t sound so friendly to me.”   
  
“Now, now, Eggsy, we can’t expect a man of the underworld like Winston to share our manners.” Harry told Eggsy. Eggsy knew better than to take it seriously. Eggsy had played ‘bad cop’ for Harry more times than he could count in the past year.

“That’s harsh.” Winston replied, looking very theatrically hurt. “The Continental is as genteel an establishment as you could wish. But I suppose I haven’t been a gracious host. Would you care for a drink?”

“I wouldn’t mind one, thanks.” Eggsy replied with a shrug.   
  
“It’s a bit early for me, thank you.” Harry replied   
  
Winston smiled and poured Eggsy and himself a glass from a decanter on the table next to him. “There we go. Can I get you something softer, Harry? A coffee, perhaps?”   
  
Harry shook his head. “No, thank you.”   
  
“Very well. Now, isn’t this much more comfortable? Old habits die hard, but a bit of hospitality can smooth over a lot.” Winston smiled and sat back with his glass.

“I suppose so.” Harry replied stiffly. 

“Oh, and I should apologize as well for my absence yesterday. An old friend is having some difficulties and needed to see me rather urgently last night.”   
  
“An old friend?” Harry asked a bit sharply.

“Not that kind of old friend. More like your young friend here.” He gestured at Eggsy. 

Eggsy wasn’t sure whether he was more amused at Harry’s relief or Winston’s amusement at Harry’s relief. Winston winked at him, and Eggsy had to stifle a laugh. He didn’t want Winston to think he could win him over from Harry, but he had to admit he was starting to like the man.

“Ah, well then. I hope your friend is alright.” Harry replied with a smile at Eggsy.

“Oh, he’ll be fine unless he completely loses his head.” Winston replied airily. “But you didn’t come here to talk about that, you came here to talk about what the Kingsmen and the Table can do for each other.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggsy’s role for the rest of that day was to sit by Harry’s side and weigh in where necessary, but it was rarely necessary. Harry and Winston discussed practical matters for hours, pausing only briefly for an excellent lunch to be brought in for the three of them. They might’ve gone on all night, had Charon not showed up at around 4 to tell Winston he was needed elsewhere. They agreed to meet up again the next day, and Winston slipped away.

Harry once again opted to spend the evening in his room, so Eggsy went wandering again, grabbing dinner and idly exploring the floors he hadn’t gotten to yet, when he happened to pass through the lobby and find a gorgeous pit bull sitting politely next to the check in desk. Eggsy glanced around, looking for the dog’s owner, and found Charon looking quite amused.   
  
“Hey, do you know whose dog that is?” Eggsy asked   
  
“I do, yes. But he’s staying with me for the moment. His owner is away.” Charon replied. “Why do you ask?”

Eggsy looked down, embarrassed for a moment, then shrugged. “I didn’t know you allowed dogs here. I would’ve brought mine. This guy looks like a fine dog. Would you mind if I said hello?”

Charon hesitated for a minute, then nodded. “I don’t see why not, as long as he doesn’t mind.”

Eggsy knelt on the ground, smiling. “Thanks, mate. What’s his name?”   
  
“He’s just called ‘Dog’.” Charon replied.

“Just… Dog?” Eggsy repeated, extending his fist for the dog to sniff.   
  
Charon shrugged. “Just Dog. What is the name of your dog?”

“Ethan.” Eggsy grinned as Dog sniffed his hand and wagged his tail. 

“Some people are more imaginative than others, I suppose.” Charon replied. “What kind of dog is Ethan?”

“He’s a pug.” Eggsy pet Dog happily as they spoke. He was so focused on the dog that he almost didn’t notice Harry and Winston walking together to the elevator. So much for staying in his room, he thought with a laugh.   
  
Charon followed his gaze and smiled. “The two of them do well together. I am glad to see them reconnect.”

“Oh? You knew them when they were together?” Eggsy asked. “Any juicy stories you could share?”

Charon laughed. “It would be improper to gossip about the Manager’s personal business. Suffice it to say that I think it would do him some good to reconnect. He’s at his best when he has someone as honorable as your friend around.”

“Honestly, Harry could stand to blow off some steam.” Eggsy agreed. “It’s been a rough couple of years for him.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, what were you and Winston up to last night?” Eggsy asked Harry at breakfast the next morning with a grin.   
  
“I’m not sure what you mean.” Harry replied, blushing a little.   
  
“I saw the two of you getting in the elevator together last night. You looked pretty cozy.”

Harry scoffed and took a sip of his tea. “I doubt I’ve ever looked ‘cozy’ in a place like this.”

“By your standards, you did.” Eggsy insisted. “Did he take you to dinner?”

Harry sighed. “As a matter of fact, we did have dinner. A  _ business _ dinner. Nothing like that.”   
  


“If it was business, why didn’t you call me over?” 

“I didn’t think there was a need. You were bored to tears all day, you deserved a more enjoyable evening.” Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. “If you’re going to continue making insinuations like this, however, I may change my mind about future meetings.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave you be. But you know you wouldn’t have to hide it from me if you did, right?”

“I shall keep it in mind, Eggsy.” Harry replied with a nod. “But I doubt I shall need to worry about it one way or another.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, when Harry knocked on Eggsy’s door he was half dressed and looking sheepish. “Eggsy, might I trouble you for your opinion as a tailor?” Harry asked him.

“Sure, mate. Is everything alright?” Eggsy asked worriedly.   
  
Harry shook his head and waved Eggsy into his room, where he had two suits hung up next to each other. “Everything is fine. I have decided to… take your advice. And to ask it, I suppose. Which suit do you think would be best, today? I’ve worn black twice already, but the pinstripe is quite flattering.”

Eggsy beamed at him. “You mean, to impress Winston?”

“I… suppose so, yes.” Harry sighed. “I don’t know why I’m concerned, that man’s suits are a travesty.”

“All the more reason for you to look perfect.” Eggsy replied, looking over the two suits in question. “The gray one. With that bright blue tie. A little pop of color to catch his eye.”

Harry nodded and sighed. “Thank you, Eggsy. Please, keep this to yourself.”

“Of course. Your secret’s safe with me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, their last night at the Continental, Eggsy and Harry planned to meet for dinner, to talk over the last day’s meeting and to unwind before their flight home the next day. Eggsy got to the restaurant first, having ended up with an awkward amount of time before they’d planned to meet, and sat down at a table to have a drink while he waited for Harry. 

“Hello, Eggsy, mind if I join you?” Winston asked, coming up from behind him with a smile.

Eggsy gestured at an empty seat, smiling at the wily old man. “Sure, yeah. I would’ve figured you’d be with Harry.”

“He got a call from someone he called ‘Bors’.It seemed important.” Winston shrugged and took a seat.

“Ah, yeah.” Eggsy nodded. “He’s pretty busy these days, what with being the new Arthur and rebuilding and all.”

“Yes, I would imagine so.” Winston nodded. “I just wanted to thank you for your discretion. Men in our position rarely have the freedom to form… attachments, and your help in ensuring this week remains perceived as strictly a business negotiation is greatly appreciated.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Harry’s a great guy, he deserves to have someone that makes him happy.” Eggsy smiled at him.

Winston smiled back. “He is a rare sort of man. Especially in my line of work. I was very glad to hear of his return from the grave. It would have been a tragedy for him to have truly been gone.”

“Yeah? How long have you known Harry, anyway?” Eggsy asked with interest.

“Oh… around twenty years, I’d say. He showed up in my hotel while on a job. We got to talking… And for a while he’d pop by when he could.” Winston looked wistful

“Until I didn’t.” Harry replied, approaching without either of them noticing. “As I recall, I’d discovered that you had another man.”   
  
“Oh ho, for real?” Eggsy asked, glancing between the two of them.   
  
Winston shrugged. “You had always said that things would never be more than they were, and had never shown any inclination toward exclusivity. How was I to know what you wanted?”

Harry shrugged ruefully. “I suppose that’s true. And perhaps it was for the best. Things were different then, I never could have done more.”

Eggsy was delighted to notice that as Harry took his seat, he rested his hand for one lingering moment on Winston’s while they shared a warm look. He knew how lonely Harry had been, it was good to see that not only had he made a connection here, but that Winston’s expression looked just as fond as Harry’s own.

“Quite likely.” Winston smiled. “In any event, there’s no use dwelling on the past. Especially when the present is going so well.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five hours into their seven hour flight, and Eggsy wasn’t bothering to hide how amused he was. Harry had alternated between trying to work and staring out the window with a silly little grin on his face, and only his promises of secrecy kept him from snapping a picture with his glasses to send to Roxy. It was good to see Harry so happy, but it was also undeniably silly.

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy called to him finally. “You’re not going to be able to hide your new boyfriend if you keep staring off into space like that.”

“Hm?” Harry jumped a bit, clearly startled, then looked over at Eggsy with a rueful smile. “I suppose I’ll have to do a better job once we land.”

“Yeah, you will. But I’m glad you had a good time.” Eggsy smiled back at him.

Harry nodded. “I am as well. It was a very pleasant change of pace.”


End file.
